Betrayal
by IxAmxThexFivexTailsx
Summary: Soul sees something that he hoped he would never have to see. SoulXMaka One-Shot


A/N: Well, I think its about time I wrote another SoulxMaka fic, ne? You know the drill, errors, and I think I have forgotten to do this in all my fics, so let me start now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor will I ever.

Happy? Now read on bitches! ;)

...:SoUl EaTeR:...

He could not believe what he was seeing. HIS partner, HIS miester was kissing someone, and what hurt the most was that that someone wasn't him. How could she? He was the one who had always stood by her, the one who had always protected her. He was willing to die for her and yet shes kissing another man?! Soul felt anger, jealousy, and betrayal all at once as he continued to stare at the sight that laid before him. Even though he was a far distance away he heard the moan leave Maka's lips as the boy moved to her neck. Soul felt his blood boil and felt his arm, on its own accord turn into a curved blade. What he wouldn't give to slice that bastard into a million pieces. He felt tears prick his eyes and he turned away not wishing to see the scene any longer. Willing his arm to return back to normal, he shoved it deep in his coat pocket as he walked home. He would wait till Maka returned to their apartment and see what she had to say before he did anything rash.

...:Soul Eater:...

He knew something had changed in Maka as she grew older. I mean, he was her partner, how could he not know?! He just chose to ignore it, thinking it was something that did not need his attention. How wrong he was. It was not until recently that he had notice the signs that she was seeing someone. He asked her about it but she just replied it that they were just friends who shared common interests. He brushed it off again, until yesterday when they had been sent on a mission, he noticed as they soul resonanced that her wave length was completely off. It was filled with such sexual tension and lust that it blew him away. They had plenty of missions while she was seeing this "friend" and her wave length was fine. Even though it steadily decreased until stopping at a certain point it was never as bad as their last mission. He growled, which told him that they her and the bastard had not entered this far into their "relationship" until yesterday. And if he wanted to have any chance with his partner, he needed to end whatever was going on with this unknown male..NOW! Glancing at the clock he noted with obvious irritation that 20 minutes had past and she still wasn't home. Fuck, where the hell was she?! Just as he was seriously considering going back to where he had found her and dragging her to their apartment wither she liked it or not, he heard the door open and close faintly. Looking towards the door he saw the the outline of his partner as she tried to slink to her room, completely oblivious to his presence. He flicked the light on next to the couch and saw Maka whirl around in obvious surprise He frowned at what he saw. Her hair was mused, her cheeks flushed, and her lips were swollen. Deciding to be the first to break the tension filled silence he opened his mouth in greeting.

"Hello...Maka."

...:SOUL EATER:...

She felt her eyes widen in surprise as she gazed at weapon. What was he still doing up, she glanced at the clock , at 11:30 at night? Putting on her best smile she turned fully towards him as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

" Guess I'm late huh?"

Soul did not look impressed. She tried a different approach.

"What are you doing up this late?"

As soon as the words left her mouth she knew it was a mistake. She saw his eyes narrow in obvious annoyance as he gazed at her.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Was his cool response. He leaned further back into the soft cushioning of the couch, crossing his arms as he tried to keep his tone nonchalant.

"Where were you?"

She kept her smile on as she replied, hoping he would accept her beat around the bush answer and drop the matter.

"Oh you know, out and about."

Just as she saw that he was about to ask her another question she hastily added,

"I'm going to go take a shower, its been a long day and I need one!"

Not wanting to give him a chance to say anything she hurried to her room, closing the door softly behind her. Completely oblivious to her partners rising temper.

...:SOUL eater:...

Maka felt the hot water cascade over her body and sighed with relief. She still felt HIS touch and she couldn't help the feeling of disgust as she recalled the recent events of the last two days. Sure, they had done nothing more the kiss but she still knew it was wrong. She didn't love him, she was becoming nothing more then a slut, something she thought she would never EVER happen to her. A broken sob escaped her lips, what else could she have done? Until her 17th birthday Maka had no interest in the opposite sex , but then her hormones came crashing into her with such force that she didn't know what to do. Her only reasonable solution was to find a outlet, and she found one. Not with the man she loved, but with a different man who shared her problem and wanted nothing more the to release the pent up sexual tension. She had not lied to Soul when she said he was a friend, he was a great friend who shared many of her traits. It hadn't started as anything serious until yesterday as they some how came upon the topic of hormones that things got out of control. After the their heavy make-out season both agreed that it meant nothing and was only a way to release their hormones. She didn't know where else to turn, she didn't want her friends to know of her problem, to look down on her. She just wanted someone to understand. She loved Soul and thats exactly why she didn't wish to tell him, he wasn't interested in her. If she told him or confessed her feelings it would only ruin their partnership. But hadn't she already done a damn good job herself by keeping secrets from him? She felt their bond

thinning as she continued to lie and let her hormones think for her. The thought made her cry harder. She felt dirty. Turning the knob as far at would go, she scrubbed at her skin furiously as the scalding water rained down on her. Her mind laughed at her , sneering at her attempts to erase her actions.

'Slut!' Her mind screeched, 'Your nothing but a filthy slut!'

She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out, only a broken sob. She slid to the bottom of the bathtub, curling herself into a ball as she softly whispered over and over.

"I'm sorry Soul, I'm so sorry."

...:Soul Eater:...

She didn't know how long she stayed like that. She didn't care, she was tired. Drained from her crying episode and from conflicting emotions. Grabbing a towel she dried herself before squeezing the extra water out of her hair. She grabbed her robe, tying the bow loosely around her waste, before turning to look at herself in the mirror. Her face was expressionless, long red lines covered her neck from her constant scratching. She turned away no longer wishing to see herself in such a pathetic state. She quickly opened the door, and froze as she say Soul sitting on her bed in same position as she first saw him tonight. Both stared at each other and she felt her self flinch under his gaze as his looked at the long red lines covering her neck before locking gazes with her gain. She mentally sighed with relief, glad that he hadn't asked what had happened. She wanted nothing more then to crawl in her bed and cry, but instead put on a fake smile.

"What are you still doing up?"

She asked softly, wishing that he would he just leave. Just looking at him made the horrible guilt knife in her heart twist deeper, opening the wound she tried so hard to close.

"About where you were last night."

He saw her tense but ignored it and continued ,

" You weren't with some boy...were you?"

Silence, he waited patiently, he wanted her to give her a chance to tell the truth.

She felt herself begin to panic. He couldn't know. He could not know the truth!

'So lie!'

And lie she did.

"No."

"Its not right to lie."

He felt his blood boil, why was she lying to him? He caught her why couldn't she just tell him already so they could fix their fastly dimensioning bond? He continued to look at her silently urging her to tell him the truth. She looked to the side, he felt his fist curl in her sheets.

"I'm not lying."

He snapped. In a flash, his indifferent demeanor vanished as his anger quickly flared. He snarled, ignoring her startled gasp as he lept to his feet.

"The hell your not!"

He could tell she was scared but couldn't find it in him to care at the moment. She quickly put on a brave front hoping to hide her fear as she scowled at him.

"How the hell would you know?!"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING SAW YOU!"

Her mask broke, she stared at him in silent horror as he continued.

"I SAW HIM KISS YOU!"

He felt hot tears slid down his face, the damn had broken, he saw her face, she was crying with him.

He strode towards, grasping her shoulders as he shook her.

"How could you do that to me?!"

She shook her head. He shook her again.

"Tell me!"

"BECAUSE I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

She collapsed against him, shaking violently as all the pent up emotions spilled over.

"I'm sorry!" She repeated it like a mantra as she continued to cry into his chest, "I'm so so sorry!"

She fisted her hands into his shirt as she looked up at him.

"I love you."

"No you don't"

She felt more tears spring forth as he glared at her.

"You love him right?"

He snarled down at her, his anger rising as she shook her head.

"DONT LIE TO ME!"

"IM NOT LYING!"

Her voice was hoarse, she had never seen Soul this angry before.

"Then why were you kissing him?"

He saw her flinch but continued.

"Why did you moan for him?"

He hissed, shaking her as she sobbed harder.

"Answer me!"

"It didn't mean anything!"

"What do mean it didn't mean anything?!"

He snarled at her, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

" I didn't lie to you when I said he was a friend," she said quickly trying to calm him down, "We both had the same problem."

"Oh, and what problem was that?"

Soul spat , beyond caring if he hurt her feelings.

" We didn't know how to deal with our hormones."

Soul laughed, hollow and bitter.

"Ill say," he hissed venomously," you couldn't seem to keep your fucking hands off each other!"

Ignoring his anger, she continued.

"We both agreed it didn't mean anything, just a way to release sexual tension."

Soul felt his anger flicker.

"It didn't seem like it didn't mean anything!"

"BECAUSE I WAS PRETENDING IT WAS YOU BAKA!"

He felt his anger give way to surprise, his eyes widening as he stared at her.

"What?"

"I didn't know what to do, I didn't feel like you liked me that way so I-"

He felt his anger rise sightly.

"So you went to some guy, so you could PRETEND it was me?!"

She didn't answer.

"For a extremely intelligent woman you can be so stupid times."

Maka blinked in surprise as Soul pinned her beneath him.

"Who else could I want?"

He asked roughly, enjoying the feeling of being on top of her.

"I protect you."

He kissed her cheek and felt her jolt in surprise

"I'm willing to die for you."

He kissed her jaw, and felt her shiver.

"And you still don't think I love you?"

She bit her lip.

"Well all weapons do that."

She heard him chuckle as he leaned down, his face inches from hers.

"Only you Maka, only you."

He kissed her softly, trying to stifle the urge to ravage her mouth. But Maka wouldn't have it, she pushed forward, stroking his lip with her tongue demanding entrance. He gasped, surprised at her eagerness giving her the perfect chance to enter his mouth. He groaned kissing her harder as they battled for dominance. Her hands eagerly dove under his shirt, stroking the hard abdominal muscles that hid there. He pulled away kissing his way down her neck until he reached her pulse, his teeth scraping lightly. He heard moan and felt her legs wrap around his hips.

'A sweet spot?'

He did again, scraping his teeth harsher this time.

"Soul!"

'Yep definitely a sweet spot.'

He kissed along her collar bone, and down her chest stopping above her right breast but not before leaving a small mark. Noticing she was waring a robe he stopped. He didn't want to push her, but he wanted to touch her so badly. Maka looked up at him noticing his lack of movement. Following his gaze to the tie of her robe smiled. Her hand moved quickly but before she could undo the knot his hand covered stopping her progress.

"No Maka."

She gave him questioning look.

"Soul?"

He shook his head.

"Nows not the time."

"But-"

He smiled getting off of her so she could sit.

"Don't misunderstand, I love you but nows not the time."

"Alright."

Noticing her disappointed pout he chuckled running a reassuring hand down her side.

" We have all the time in the world."

He gave her a hand ,pulling her into a standing position before pushing her towards her bed.

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

Scooting over, Maka patted the empty space next to her.

"Will you stay?"

He smiled kissing her softly in response. Climbing into bed he put a arm around her waist pulling her to him.

"I love you Maka."

Hearing no response he looked down seeing she was already asleep. He laughed softly.

"Thats my girl."

A/N: I am so sorry. If this seems bad the reason would probably be because I wrote this from 12 to 3 am and I'm so tired I feel like I'm going to fall out of my chair. Review and flame me if you wish or my insomnia.


End file.
